Survival Of The Fittest -SYOC
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: SYOC! A Walking Dead story where you send in your OCS to join! Started in Atlanta City where the bombs hit, our characters will met and try to survive the now walker world. Who will survive? Rated T for some bad language and bloody scenes. SYOC-CLOSED (But you can always send in your OCs for future slots that open up!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

 **Hello there, so this is a Send Your OC story! I have seen some stories around before and they seem pretty fun to write so I thought I'm going to give it ago!**

 **So at the bottom in the A/N will be a template with everything you need to know about what to send me (PM would be best, I know guest can't PM so you can send it in the reviews )**

 **So this is based around the first season of The Walking Dead. It's all OC, though I do have one idea in a early chapter after we meet all our charters , that there maybe we meet one of the group from twd.**

 **This starts off with my OC and then the second OC is from my good friend who writes amazing oc's. Then I will try and add as many ocs that I get sent into my story in the next chapters.**

 **Any questions for your oc, just PM!**

* * *

(Third person POV)

Atlanta city, Georgia.

Lily Rogers had just woken up from a good sleep. School just finished last week and she was very happy. She never really enjoyed school and was so happy that she had one year to go.

Sitting up and stretching Lily found her book she was reading late last night on the floor. She must have fallen asleep whilst reading it. She picked up the book, The Hobbit, and placed it back onto her shelf for later on.

Lily heard her stomach rumble and decided that even though she had just woken up at 11 am, that's it's perfectly fine to still have breakfast. She changed out of her pyjamas and into a pair of dark Levi jeans, a short sleeved t-shirt and a grey zip up hoodie.

She then left her bedroom and went to the bathroom to have a wash. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look great in the mornings. Her hair having a completely mind of its own.

Lily is about 5'7 at a normal weight for her height. She has long blonde hair, and green eyes.

That's the only thing she loved about her self. Her eyes, they was rare and pretty where they was green.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Lily than jogged downstairs for breakfast. He brother, Jace, greeted her as she entered the kitchen. He had left school a few years ago, and had a job in training in the army. Following after their dad.

"Morning sis. Or afternoon by now isn't it?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm enjoying my layins okay." Lily grabbed the cereal from her brother and poured herself a bowl.

"So where's Mum and Dad?" Lily asked, assuming that only her and Jace was home.

Jace shrugged. "Think they went out grocery shopping. Hope they bring back something good."

Lily nodded in agreement, then washed up her bowl in the sink.

A few hours later, Lily and Jace heard their car pull up the driveway. The siblings was excited to see what goodies might have been bought but instead they heard shouting from the parents. Was they arguing?

"Jace! Shut the door and lock it now!" Their Dad ordered from the hallway. He was carrying their Mum in and placed her on the couch. She wasn't moving.

"What happened? Is Mum okay?" Lily asked, as Jace run to the front door and locked it.

"She was attacked, by something.." Her Dad looked a bit confused, like he wasn't sure what had attacked Lilys Mum. "I want you to go upstairs right now and pack a bag. Only essentials! You hear me? No books."

Jace walked back in the living room. "Dad what's happening?"

"I don't know. But you got to listen to be okay. The city is being evacuated. I want you to change into your uniform, and pack essentials. " Their Dad ordered, peering through the curtain he had just drawn.

"Why do I have to change into my uniform?" Jace questioned.

"There's people in hospital. They are going rogue and we have been ordered to kill. If your in uniform someone might not accidently shot you, and your sister."

"Shot us?" Lily squealed. Her eyes wide.

"Go pack, Lily." Her dad said sternly,

Lily nodded and run upstairs. She grabbed her back pack she uses for school and emptied everything onto the bed. She then grabbed her toothbrush, hair brush, chewing gum, her phone, and a spare top. Then shoved in The Hobbit book dispute what her Father told her.

She the threw the straps to her bag over one shoulder and ran downstairs, to see her brother and Dad stood in there uniform. This made her stomach twist, something was definitely wrong.

"Lily come here." Her Dad called her.

"Don't panic, but I want you to carry this." Her Dad placed a small 45' gun into her hands. "It's just for protection, remember what I shown you"

Lily felt herself tear up a little. She had only gone out to the woods with her dad and Jace a few times, and that was to shot beer bottles. And 4/10 she actually hit the bottles and cans. "No, Dad I can't. I'm not shooting anyone.." Lily shook her head.

"You don't have to. It's just in case. Keep it in your waistband. Can you do that for me?" Her dad asked. "Be brave."

Lily nodded silently and put the gun in the back of her jeans. She wasn't intending on using it though. If needed whatever those rogue people was, she knew Jace or her dad would take care of them.

Lily looked over to her Mum and only now just spotted all the blood. She gasped and cover her mouth, she went to walk over to the couch but her Dad held her back. "What's wrong with her? Her shoulder.."

Lily's Dad turned her by her shoulders so she wasn't looking at her mum. "Look something, someone attacked her. It was in the grocery store and it tackled her and before I could get it off her. It bit her shoulder."

Jace widened his eyes. "Bit her? Was this one of them rogue people?"

"I think so. Look all I know is that they are hard to kill. So if you see one it might attack, and you shoot it." Their dad looked at both of them until they mummered a yes of confirmation.

Suddenly there was a groan from the settee. All three Rogers' turned there heads to there Mum who started to stir. She rolled over and fell off the settee.

"Mum?"

Lilys's mum slowly stood up and turned to face the three. Her eyes was glazed over and her jaw was snapping away at nothing. She was stood all deformed like.

"What the fuck?"

"Jace, language!" Their dad growled, before standing in front of his two kids.

Their Mum's head snapped towards them as they spoke, she growled and started to charge forward, tackling their dad to the ground. Jace pulled Lily back away from the two on the ground.

Their mum was on top of their dad, snapping and growling. Had she gone rogue like the person who bit her?

Lily stared in horror as her dad was struggling, not wanting to hurt their Mum obviously. "Jace. Take Lily, get out of the city." Jace was about to argue but their mum had started to rip open their Dad's stomach. It was a horrific sight as their rogue Mum started to gather the insides of their dad and chomp down on his intestines.

Lily was almost sick. Jace grabbed the car keys and Lilys hand, pulling her out the door and shoving her into the passenger seat of their dad's Range Rover.

Jace was silent as he pulled out the driveway, and turned left heading for highway as fast as possible. Lily stared out the window, tears streaming down her face. She used the sleeve of her jumper to wipe them away.

Lily watched as they drove past countless houses, people was packing boxes and boxes of things into their cars, some was rushing and occasionally Lily would see another rogue person, some eating someone.

The car started to slow down as they reached the highway and Lily realised that they was stuck in traffic. Lily signed this was going to take a while.

About an hour had passed and the two hadn't spoken a word nor had they seen any rogue people.

"Should we walk? See what's taking so long?" Lily asked.

Jace nodded without saying much. He turned off the engine and put the keys in his pocket. Lily grabbed her black backpack and climbed out the car. People in the cars behind them was starting to do the same.

Lily followed her brother at the side of the highway by the railing. As they walked on everyone around them was stood around chatting or walking higher up the highway same as the two.

"Did Dad tell you anything at all?" Lily asked hoping he would talk. "Jace?"

He finally stopped walking and Lily nearly walked into his back. "He told me that it's just not these rogue people. It's like an infection. But the army is as bad."

"What?" Lily asked clearing confused.

"The army, they shot everyone in the hospital, rogue or not. Case they had caught this infection aswell." Jace ran a hand threw his hair. "Long as we don't get bit, we will be fine."

"So that's how you get infected? You have to get bit, that's it?" Lily asked too which Jace just nodded as a reply.

Lily was going to say something else when there was a scream from up ahead. Lily and Jace ran up through some cars too see a crowd of people. Pushing their way to the middle they saw a boy fighting a rogue women.

Lily glared at all the people who was just watching, they didn't bother to help. Lily was about to run forward and help the poor boy when there was a loud bang and a warm heat was felt suddenly. Turning around Lily saw planes flying over the city dropping bombs all over.

The circle of people was as shocked as Lily, all staring as the bombs fell and caused destruction to whatever they hit below.

"Jace. Is that what you mean by the army?" She looked up her brother.

"Yeah.." He gulped looking scared.

There was another scream and a rogue person dragged one of the people from the circle down to the ground and started to rip their arm off. "Shit." Jace cursed and pulled his sister away from all the people that started to panic.

They both started to run back down the highway heading towards their car. When out of no where a rogue man grabbed Lily by the leg and pulled her down to the ground. Lily screamed and kicked her legs at the rouge man. Just as it was going to sink it's teeth into her neck the weight of the rogue was gone off of her.

Jace had grabbed the rogue by the collar of its shirt and dragged it off of his sister. He threw it behind him and grabbing his bowie knife and stabbing it in the chest, right through the heart.

Jace turned around and pulled Lily to her feet. "Lil's you okay?" He asked.

Lily nodded and answered in a shaky voice. "y..Yeah.."

"Here, I want you to have this." Jace took his dog tags from around his neck and put it over his sisters head so it now hung around her neck.

"Why are you giving me this?" It was like a goodbye present, to remember me by present and Lily didn't like it. "Jace?"

"Lily these things are hard to kill. You gotta run from them, always run unless you need to definitely shoot them, okay?" She nodded in response.

The rogue then stood back up from behind Jace and lunged back at him. He pushed it off then turn to face it, grabbing his bowie knife from the rogues chest and stabbing it's stomach twisting the knife. Yet the rogue still fought on.

"Lily what did I say? Run!"

"No, no Jace I can't leave you," Lily started to cry again.

"Lily!" He shouted while still trying to holding the rogue back. "Be brave!" Jace repeated his dad's words to her. Then Jace pushed the rogue over the railing of the highway, Jace looked to Lily one last time shouting "Run!" as he fell over the railings and down the hill with the infected rogue thing.

Lily then turned and ran down the highway, she kept on running and replaying her dad's words in her head.

 _Be brave_

Then Jace's

 _Always run. Be brave_

It was hard to run with tears in her eyes, everything was blurry and she ended up colliding into someone, her and whoever she bumped into falling over.

Lily stood up and quickly apologised. "Im sorry, I..."

The figure on the ground was bloody and groaning. Was it a rogue? Or infected whatever they were.

It stood up slowly and Lily reached for her gun, holding it in front of her aiming at the man. He groaned some more and stared at Lily, then he charged at her and grabbed her hands and shoulder.

Lily struggled against the rogues hold stepping backwards the two then fell down over the railing and down the hill.

Lily made loads of 'oofs' and groans as she hit into things, all the while the rogue holding onto her. As she landed at the bottom the back of her head hit a rock roughly and then her head started to spin.

She held the gun back towards the figure best she could as her head kept on spinning until she blanked out.

* * *

Atlanta city, children's playground.

Michael smiled as he watched his 6 year old daughter running around with some other kids, chasing eachother around the swings. Tag, that's what he assumed they was playing.

His daughter, Jennie was wearing a cute little pink dress with a white belt that made a big bow on the back.

He smiled, Jennie was slightly autistic and sometimes never got on with other kids at her school, that's why he decided to go on this small family trip to Atlanta city, it's where Michael grew up so he knew all the best places to take Jennie.

Jennie then run over to Michael smiling. "Daddy I made loads of new friends!" She giggled as he picked her up and spun her in a circle kissing her cheek quickly.

"That's great sweetie." He squeezed her tightly. "Come on let's go."

When Michael put her back on the ground, Jennie held her dad's hand as they walked out the park.

Michael was tall and at medium build. His hair is brown matching his eyes. He was wearing Jeans with rips in the knees, a black and red plaid shirt and a big brown leather jacket, then he just wore brown dealer boots.

"Daddy?" Jennie called, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she skipped at his side.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He asked.

"You not gonna shave your beard are you?" She asked.

"If you really like it. Then no I won't." He laughed. Michael had a short brown stubble not quite a beard yet.

Michael knew exact where to take Jennie next. It was to his favourite sweet shop as a kid. It was huge and the walls was lined with the biggest pick and mix ever.

As they rounded a corner a few cop cars drove past, the sirens blaring. "Nee naw! Nee naw!"

Michael laughed. "Yeah a police car. Someones been bad." He laughed.

"Is that it!" Jennie pointed her small hand across the street where the biggest sweet shop ever still stood after all these years.

Michael nodded and smiled, crossing the street he took Jennie inside. "You can pick whatever 2 sweets you want, yeah?"

The little girl nodded and ran off, looking at everything. After about ten minutes she returned to her dad with a lolly pop and a bag of lemon drops.

"These are for you. Your favourite!"

"That's right, they are." Michael smiled putting the lemon drops inside his pack. "I'll save them for later."

"But I can eat mine now, right?" She grinned, her brown eyes wide.

"Of course you can."

The two exited the shop the little bell ringing as the door was opened then closed.

As Michael stepped put someone bumped into hardly and kept on running, not even looking back. "Hey!" He shouted angrily, rubbing his shoulder a little.

"Bad man!" Jennie blew a rasberry at the man.

Michael shrugged it off and turned around to walk when someone else ran straight into him, nearly knocking him over. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders getting sick of being run into. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry..." The boy was sweating, and looked scared. "I'm just trying to find my mum.."

The boy looked to be 23 or 24, few years younger than Michael himself.

"What's going on?" Michael asked the boy.

"The city, it's being evacuated.."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I...I don't know, these things..look I gotta go I'm sorry. Get you and your daughter out of here." The young boy nodded the ran past up the hill behind him.

Michael quickly grabbed Jennie, picking her up and placing her on his hip. Looking around he noticed people was running everywhere. Firstly, Michael opened the door to the sweet shop and told the lady behind the counter about the evacuation.

Then he started to fast walk down the street, Jennie cuddled to his chest. Rounding a corner he heard a scream and saw a man getting chased by another man. The bigger man tackled the smaller and started snapping at his neck. Michael was just about to help when the bigger man started to bit into his neck and pull out all sorts of muscles.

"Holy...shit." Michael pushed his daughters head down onto his shoulder so she could not see what happened.

His car was just a head. He rushed over leaving the crazy guy behind, and put Jennie into the back seat, he quickly buckled her in. "Okay keep your eyes closed okay."

"Yes daddy." She whimpered. Grabbing her Winnie the Pooh teddy and holding it against her face.

Michael shut the door and was tackled by something that was growling. He struggled against the crazies human as his jaw snapped at him.

"What the hell?" He kicked the thing off himself and stood up, readying himself as it charged again. Michael grabbed it by its shoulders and gasped at its eyes. They was white and glazed over, the way it moved it's head and snapped it's jaw was like an animal. It definitely wasn't human.

The crazed human took advantage as Michael was looking at his screaming daughter in the back seat. It got him to the ground again and was inches away from his neck.

In the corner of his eye Michael saw a brick laying on the floor. With one arm he kept the crazy thing at bay and reached for the brick with his left hand. With all his might he then smashed it into the side of the things head, blood splattering his face and shirt. Yet the thing didn't take no notice.

So Michael did it again and again until he cracked the skull of the thing and smashed it's brain in. Michael made a gagging noise and threw the thing off him. Standing up and throwing the broken brick to the ground he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the car window. He was covered in blood, not his but that crazed human.

He heard more screams and saw more of them things walking his way. Quickly jumping in the driver seat he locked the doors and drove down the one way street. He heard Jennie soft cries from behind him. "It's okay baby girl. Shall we sing your favourite song?"

He heard a small yes in reply and he started to sing.

"The wonderful thing about tiggers!

That tiggers are a wonderful thing,

The tops are made out of rubber"

Michael smiled as he heard Jessie join in.

"The bottoms are made out of spring!

They bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun!"

Jennie continued to sing the song a few more times from beginning to end. Michael was glad it kept her mind from everything else. The cars infront of him come to a slow pace then to a hault. He was still in the city, just at the edge so close to the highway.

People started to get out there cars and walk, carrying everything they had on them. Michael was thinking about doing the same when he heard multiple planes over head.

Michael looked out the sun room and saw something falling from the planes. "Shit!" He panicked as he realised it was a bomb. He was about to grab Jennie and get out when he heard a loud bang and the car was suddenly flung sideways crashing into the shop on the pavement. And everything went black.

Michael awake to a loud ringing in his ears. He was upside down, no the car was upside down. He undone his seat belt and let out a groan as he fell to the roof of the car. "Jennie."

He spun around to see her car seat empty and the door by her seat was wide open. She must have got out herself. But where is she now? And didn't he lock the car door?

Michael kicked the driver side door open and squeezed out the car. He then opened his glove compartment and grabbed his bowie knife. He always kept it there just in case.

He stood up on the pavement outside, after picking up his backpack, and the smell of smoke filled his nostrils.

The bomb that caused his car to flip must have been dropped not too far away. All the other cars around him was badly smashed up to. Most was empty so that meant the people inside could have seen Jennie.

His only option was to start walking to the highway, that's where everyone was going before the bombs, so that meant if someone helped Jennie, that's where she would be.

As he walked he felt stiff and was groaning a little, he felt blood trickle done his forehead. Must have hit it in the crash.

It took ages to actually get to highway, lucky not seeing any of them crazed humans.

He hadn't seen a single person at all, most the cars was abandoned. That was until a small person bumped into him. Him and the girl falling over.

The fall made Michael all the more dizzy as he stood slowly, holding his head and groaning a little. He looked up and saw the girl shakily pointing a gun at him. She looked like she was too scared to shoot him though.

Michael slowly walked towards her, trying to speak but his voice come out hoarse. He grabbed the gun in her hands, and her shoulder with the other, while doing so Michael lost balance due to his dizziness and they both fell other the railing and rolled harshly down the hill.

Standing up from another fall the girl was holding her gun at him again. "He...Hey now." He managed to say just as she passed out.

Michael was confused , but as he knelt beside he realised she must have hit her head hard. He signed not knowing what to do. Her pocketed her 45' into the waistband of his jeans and picked her up bridal style.

He had to think of somewhere safe. There was a small diner nearby. Or that gas station. What was closer?

As he started walking he saw a small cabin, it looked empty maybe no one was home or currently there.

 _Only one way to fine out_ , he thought as he hoisted the girl in his arms up a bit and headed towards the cabin.

* * *

 **Phew, there you go guys hope that's enough to go on for your ocs!**

 **So here's the OC template, if any of you get stuck I did write out my OC in the template so I can send to you as an example :)**

 **Description:**

 **Name (including last):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks: (So hair colour, eye colour, skin tone, hair style, height, what clothing would they usually where. any scars maybe)**

 **Personality: (So what is his/her main features. What are they like around strangers? And how would they deal with a hard situation. Would they be able to kill a Walker (zombie) with ease and a person?)**

 **Background: (so this can be anything, start with where they live, what they was doing before the apocalypse, then start on where they was when the apocalypse started out. Then explain how they got out of Atlanta, and end up on the highway. Or by the cabin.)**

 **Family/friends: (Whose there close family and friends who might been killed or they saw killed by a Walker, or got lost and we might met later on.)**

 **Weapon of choice: (This can be just what weapon they prefer, so a knife, or a gun or melee like baseball bat)**

 **Misc: (Anything you want to add?)**

 **I can't wait for you guys to send some ocs!**

 **Until next time**

 **~CastielLunaWinchester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Jason Chandler, Jestalnaker94000, mostly a reader Fangirl99, Alex Curry and Flaming Fate Zero for favouriting!**

 **Thanks to Jason Chandler, Jestnalker94000, mostly a reader fangirl99, Headless Gummy Bear, Alex Curry and Flaming Fate Zero for following!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Red Reef: Thanks for the review! I checked over the spelling in the last chapter.**

 **HitGirlGomez: Thank you :)**

 **Mostly a reader fangirl99: Thank you!**

 **Flaming Fate Zero: So sorry that it might have left you confused, I have gone over the spellings more in this one. Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in their OCs. If they aren't in this chapter, don't worry, they are in the next!**

 **Previously: Lily lost her Mum as she got bit. Her Mum then bit her Dad, killing him. Lily and her brother took off in their car towards the highway. There was tons of traffic so the two got out and was attacked by walkers. Lily then lost her brother to and she ran down the highway crashing into Michael they both then falling over the railing. Michael was with his daughter at the sweet shop, when people was panicking outside he realised that the city was being evacuated. A bomb fell and his car was flung over. He lost his daughter, not knowing where she was at all. He ran up the highway and crashed into Lily, then carried her to a cabin, where she passed out.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Michael kicked open the door to the small wooden cabin. Inside was a small living room with a open fire and a open kitchen all in one room. There was two doors that was closed one was to a toilet the other to a bedroom. There was also an up stairs with two more small bedrooms.

Michael ran over to the 3 seated couch and layed the girl down on it. She was still passed out, or sleeping. Michael ran a hand through his hair. The girl was going to shoot him, why was he helping her? Perhaps she was just scared of Michael.

Michael walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tea towel from the side, rinsing it under the tap so it was wet. He went back to the girl and placed the damp towel on her forehead. He lifted her head a little and put a hand on the back of her head. "Shit." He cursed, removing his hand as he felt the warm blood on his hand.

Quickly walking to the small bathroom he was shocked to see himself in the mirror. He was covered in blood as was his plaid shirt. He groaned and washed his hand in the sink, then splashed his face to wash off the now dried walker blood.

As he walked back to the girl to check on her, he heard a _thump!_ From upstairs. He froze for a second. It must be one of them things. He felt for the gun he stole from the girl, and held it in front of him.

Slowly he crept up the stairs, the small landing on the top floor was empty, so there was two doors to choose from. He pushed open the first door to reveal a small room that was empty. So whatever made that noise must be in the other room.

He took a long breath and opened a door, his gun held in front of him.

Inside was a young adult African-American girl, another girl to be in her early twenties with pale skin and a boy with a cameral skin with dreadlocks, looking to be in his late teens.

The African American girl lowered her weapon, a small knife, with a sign. "Damn man, thought you was a Walker."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Walker?" He questioned.

The guy nodded, lowering the crowbar that was in his hands. "Yeah you have met a Walker right? It's the undead things walking around." He said a little sarcastically. "By the looks of your bloody jacket you have met one."

"Yeah, yeah I've met one. I didn't know that's what they was called." Michael said. He then jumped as he heard a growl and held up his gun.

"Woah. No Apollo!" The other girl said, the one with pale skin and auburn hair that's in a messy bun.

Michael looked to what she was holding at her side. It was a oldish looking German shepard dog. The girl was holding the dog by the collar but as soon as she told him to stop, the dog obeyed.

"Anyway what you doing here?" The darker skinned girl asked. "This is our place, we are already got 3 people and a dog here."

"Oh, so you guys live her? I'm sorry I was just trying to find shelter for me and this girl, she passed out after hitting her head quite hard." Michael said.

"We don't live here. I don't think the person that used to lived her is going to come back, their cars not here. Anyways what girl is passed out?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"She's downstairs." Michael walked out the small bedroom and jogged downstairs, the three behind him following.

He led them to the couch where the small girl was laying. The women that owned the dog knelt beside the settee and lifted the towel from her forehead, then placed her hand upon her forehead to feel her temperature. "She's not over heated. She probably will wake up soon, with one hell of a concussion though."

"Are you a doctor?" Michael asked.

"ER Nurse." The women stood up and smiled at Michael. "I'm Ivory by the way. Ivory Welsh, and this is my best buddy, Apollo." She gestured to the old dog.

"Michael Ranch." He smiled politely and shook her hand as a greeting.

Michael observed Ivory. She has pale skin with a few freckles that crossed her nose and onto the top of her cheeks. Her eyes was big and blue. She was at average height, about 5'8" and quite thin, hardly any curves at all. Ivory is wearing a pair of skinny light coloured jeans, olive green tank top with a white button up shirt that was un buttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. Then she was just wearing black keds,. Her right arm was also wrapped in a bandage. It was unclear to why she had her arm wrapped.

Michael then turned to the other two. "What's your names?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes.

The boy beside her rolled his eyes, clearing annoyed with this girls attitude. "I'm Jackoby Everest. But Jax is fine."

Michael then observed Jax. He skin is a light caramel. He stands about 5'10" with a defined body build but still thin, clearly he did some type of athletics. His eyes are hazel, and his hair black, shaved at both sides, with the dreadlocks on the top of his head. He also wore thick black framed glasses. He had a few piercings aswell. A sliver snakebite on his lower lip, 3 in his left ear and 1 on his right eyebrow. Michael noticed that on his hand was scars along all his fingers and up his arms. Jax is wearing a black button down short with the sleeves rolled up. Black slimmed fitted jeans that didn't look demin, chains hung from his left hip of the jeans. He also wore black combat boots and a sliver chain around his neck, you could say his clothing style is goth like.

Michael then looked to the last girl who didn't want to introduced herself.

"That's Lacy." Ivory spoke.

"She's a stubborn one." Jax said.

"Hey!" Lacy scowled, glaring at the three.

Lacy's hair was black and in a small afro style, with a red bandana around her head. Her eyes are a nice dark brown. She stood around the same height as Jax at 5'10". She is wearing a purple vest top, with a untutored white shirt, with black jeans and black ankle boots.

Michael gave a small smile to the three. "So, how did you guys end up here?"

"Just by accident really." Ivory said. "I got here basically the same time as these two. We just got off from the highway."

"I was with my daughter." Michael started to say, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know where she is.."

Jax and Ivory expressions saddened. "I hope she's alright." Ivory spoke. "Maybe someone found her."

Michael sighed. "Man I hope so."

"I was at work when this all started. The patients they...they all just went mad."

* * *

~Ivory, Earlier.~

Just another day on her 1st shift at the hospital. After giving a quick kiss to the top of Apollo's head, Ivory rushed out the door and into her old banger of a car. It run though, so she couldn't complain.

It started off quite quiet. A few people coming in with minor injuries or flu they was worried about. The first 4 hours flew by and Ivory happily went and got her lunch.

Ivory was just an ER nurse, so she only dealt with emergencies, helping doctors out with said emergency. About 3 or 4 weeks ago a guy come in who was shot in the back of his shoulder badly. Ivory was called to help keep the patients conscious. When she had ran to help set up the pipes and the oxygen tank, she noticed the patients was in uniform. A police uniform. He was a sheriff in fact.

These was the worst patients for Ivory because that means the cops was hurt while in duty, while the poor person was doing their jobs to serve and protect.

This patient ended up going into a coma, that was 3 weeks ago. Ivory still had about 10 minutes left of her break so she took the lift up to the 3rd floor where that patient was.

He wasn't technically a emergency patient anymore but she wanted to see how he was doing.

Ivory opened the door to the patients room and signed. She knew he had fallen into a coma of course but she felt terrible that it was a Sheriff. She walked to the end of his bed and picked up the clipboard.

 _Rick Grimes_ was scribbled across the top. It had all his details, he height, age weight everything. Ivory just wanted to know his name as she couldn't remember.

"Hey Rick. Hopefully you'll be awake soon, yeah?" Ivory smiled to herself, feeling a bit silly talking to someone whose asleep. Though she knows that a person in a coma can hear you.

Looking at her watch Ivory realised she better get back to work. She went back downstairs just as her lunch was finished. Doctor Speight was waiting for her.

"Doctor." She said.

He looked a bit pale, and panicked. Which Doctor Speight never was. "What's the problem?" She asked.

He sighed as a response and started walking down the hallway. Ivory quickly following at his side. "We are getting a lot of patients coming in this afternoon with bits."

"Bits?" Ivory raised a eyebrow. "Is there a mean dog running around or something?"

"No, they have all said they was attacked by people." Doctor Speight replied.

"People? Must be drugged up people to do such a thing."

The two reached the room with a person lying on a bed, crying pain as most there neck was missing.

"Shit." Ivory cussed. Rushing over to help the others who was trying to hold down the patient. After a few minutes the patient lay still, and the beeping of the heart monitor went flat.

Doctor Speight sighed. "Call it."

"Time of death. 2:45." A nurse said.

Ivory let out a sigh and stepped back from the patients bed. He had died. She clutched the edge of her plain green shirt and stepped out of the room.

She was waiting outside for a few minutes when she heard screams from inside the room she was just in. She pushed open the door rushing inside to see the dead patient attacking one of the other nurses.

"Miss Welsh, get out!" Doctor Speight shouted as the patient then jumped onto him.

Ivory turned and bolted from the room. The scene she had just witnessed was still in her mind as she ran down the hall, calling for the other doctors but they was all to busy. Busy with other patients that was also bit.

"Oh crap.." Ivory skidded to a hault from her run where 3 or 4 dead patients was crouched at the end of one hallway. All was covered in blood and eating a doctor who lay on the ground.

Ivory spun on her heel and headed for the elevators, she had to get out of here. She went to the locker room first to grab her bag and coat. As she was leaving someone bumped into her. It was a fellow ER nurse.

"Emma?" Ivory asked worried, seeing blood down her green shirt. "What's going on?"

The black haired women shook her head. "I don't know, these patients have gone crazy, they are eating people Ivory. I think they are crazy cannibals. We got to leave, the army is here and they are killing everyone on site."

"What? Why would they just shoot everyone?"

"Stop this infection, or whatever is happening." The ER nursed shrugged. "We gotta go."

The two ran down the hallway and took the lift down to the ground floor. As the doors opened the sight was disturbing to anyone. The reception had blood and bodies everywhere. Thankfully all the bodies was definitely dead as the two nurses ran outside.

Ivory run to her car, unlocking the door she climbed into her passenger seat. Emma was no where to be seen. She probably went to her own car and got home, right?

Ivorys hand was sweating, she wiped them on her green trousers as she drove then pulled into her drive. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran inside her house, locking the bolt behind her. That felt safer.

First thing she did was changed out of her clothes and into some casual ones. Then she went to her living room and switched on the news. Apollo come to join her, sitting at her side on the settee.

There was tons of reports of cannibalism, drugged people, people dying then coming back. Then the last thing was

 _City Wide Evacuation._

"Shit." Ivory cursed for the second time that day. She wasn't sure what was happening but all she knew was that she had to get her and Apollo out of Atlanta.

She quickly grabbed a backpack, shoving inside some belongings, an extra shirt, hygiene supplies. Hidden under her bed was plenty of medical supplies that she had saved for emergencies and this was an emergency for sure.

Suddenly she heard barking, and Apollo crashing into her room barking furiously. "What is it boy?"

Ivory heard a loud rumble of a plane flying over head and realised it was time to go. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and ran out side, she was at first going to her car but there was some of those things hanging around it. She and Apollo silently ran left instead and under a bridge as a bomb fell close to them.

Ivory bent down and covered her head with her arms and it crashed to the ground. She was knocked over from the blast, onto her butt. Opening her eyes she realised she wasn't dead, but her arms was killing. She looked to her left arm and noticed the fresh burns.

Apollo could tell she was hurt and started whining, pushing himself against her and licking her cheek.

"I'm okay buddy." She patted his head with her good arm. Ivory pulled some bandages from her bag and wrapped her arm up until all the burns was covered, she didn't have any cream for the pain, but she would live.

Next thing to do was to get out. She and Apollo ran, and didn't stop to the was near the highway, in the trees, not far fro, the outskirts was a old looking cabin. Perfect to lay low for a while. Ivory patted Apollo's head before they both went inside.

* * *

~Cabin~

Ivory shook her head a little remembering earlier events which made her shiver. What had happened to the world. She glanced to Michael who was looking at her with interest. _No._ She thought. _We don't get close to people._ So with that she plopped herself done onto a nearby recliner. Apollo lying at her feet.

Michael didn't question the random actions of Ivory and looked to Jax. "So how'd you end up here then?"

Jax shrugged. "It's a long story."

Michael looked at the girl on the couch. He was waiting for her to awake so he could say sorry. "I got time."

"Alright then." Jax started his tale of this morning events.

* * *

~Jax, Earlier~

Jax stepped off the plane that landed in Atlanta. He breathed a happy sigh as he walked past the luggage collect point. He only had his back pack on him, so a carry on bag. He looked at the people who now had to wait for their luggage. The treadmill that went in a circle was a mystery, what was on the other side? Jax always wanted to jump on the treadmill and see where it went, like the toys in Toy Story.

Jax left the airport and climbed into the nearest taxis back seat. He told the driver his address and leaned back in his seat.

Jax was returning from a holiday, a long needed one at that too. He had a Tech scholarship in order to pursue a degree in Mechanical engineering with a minor in Auto-Mechanics here and he did enjoy it but he put a lot of hours in. Jax got into Atlanta on a sports scholarship, so he returned home often for football games.

Back home in Newton County, he had lived with his Mum and Dad and his younger brother by two years. His Dad worked at a local garage back at home, so Jax used to help out a lot un-paid of course. But this helped Jax to learn many things to do with engineering.

Jax looked through his back pack as the taxi drove on. Inside he had a few belongings: a few spare shirts, few mechanical tools, some snacks that he was suppose to eat on the plane and his favourite Alex Cross Novel.

Jax signed looking out the window as the Taxi continued to slow it's pace. Pushing his glasses back up his nose Jax noticed some people was running about outside. There must have been a mugger back down the street a little ways to cause so many people to run.

The taxi then stopped entirely. There was cars in front that was all stopped to.

Jax slumped in his seat and hoped that the taxi driver wouldn't charge him more for the traffic. Glancing back out the window Jax saw people running again. More people even. Jax bolted up in his seat when he saw a deranged looking person tackled another and start to bite their neck out, blood spaying everyone.

"Oh my god.." He muttered, eyes wide he turned to the taxi driver whose face was as shocked as Jax's.

The taxi driver looked in his wing mirror and caught his breath. "There's more of them.."

Jax looked behind him to see that it was true. "What do we do?" He asked.

"I have a wife and 2 kids at home. Take the taxi." The guy jumped out the taxi leaving it running and started to run down the street.

Jax realised something must be happening all over the city and this traffic wasn't moving at all. He quickly got out the taxi and looked around. People was running in panic everywhere. Those deranged things was also attacking more people.

The highway wasn't too far, that was the best place to go. Jax was just going to leg it there when he saw a few motorbike parks outside a bar. That would be quicker than running, and he could drive between the cars too.

He ran over to one and lifted up the compartments on the side first to see of there was any key at all. He found some leather fingerless riding gloves and a crowbar instead. He slipped the gloves on and kept the crowbar.

Jax then heard grunts and groans. It was those deranged things. Looking over his shoulder he saw a couple heading his way.

"Come on, hotwire it Jax." He spoke to himself, taking the cover off the front and remembering his best he connected the two certain wires that started the bike up.

"Yes!" He cheered, climbing onto the seat and revving the engine. He never actually rode a motorbike before but it surely couldn't be any harder than his cousins dirt bike?

Noticing the deranged things that got closer, Jax revved the engine again and sped off, heading towards the highway.

He passed loads of empty cars and people running. He past by people lying on the ground, most likely dead as their insides was spilling over the ground.

"Jesus." The boy cursed, speeding up the highway where the bike started to jolt forward a few times and splutter at him. "No, no, no, no.." He looked at the fuel gauge and realised the motorbike was out of gas.

The bike come to a stop and he jumped off, pushing it against the railing to the highway.

It was quiet for a second before he heard a _grrr_ of a deranged. Jax grabbed the crowbar and held it tightly above his shoulder. The thing walked closely up towards Jax arms reaching out forwards. He leant back to stay out of the things reach and swung the crowbar at its head, the deranged head cracked easily at the hit and blood poured out as it fell to the ground.

"Shit." He cursed in shock, staring at the deranged thing on the ground. Jax heard more groans and saw about 3 heading his way. He noticed they was slow, and being smart he knew that he should run and find shelter the things surely wouldn't find him then.

He took off down the highway, and ran down a small road that led off the highway. He was still in the city but this was more the outskirts. He ran past a gas station but decided to keep on running, good job he did sports.

After not long he come across a small two floor cabin. It looked empty and it was getting dark. This was a good place to rest. Jax made his way inside.

* * *

~Cabin~

Michael gave Jax a half smile. "Do you have any family here at all?"

"No. They all live in Newton. I've tried calling but there's no signal at all." He replied.

"Is story time over now?" Lacy rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter how we got here."

"Is she always like this?" Michael asked, taking a sit on the arm of the settee.

Jax nodded. "Yeah, when I got here, her and Ivory was already inside. It was only a few hours ago but she was determined not to let me in here. I brided her with snacks."

Michael laughed a little, Jax cracking a smile back as his stomach rumbled. "Man I could eat a roast right now."

Lacy rolled her eyes. "I wish. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning."

"Why didn't you?" Michael asked.

"None of your business." Lacy grumbled. Walking over to the small kitchen to see if there was any food left in the cupboards. She left Jax and Michael to there chatting, and Ivory sat alone in her chair. Then she thought back to this morning events.

* * *

~Lacy, earlier~

Atlanta was a long way from her hometown in L.A. She lives in a rough part in L.A and had a rough upbringing causing her to mix with the wrong type of people, soon enough getting into drugs. The gang she was loved her, she was the best at dealing and always got good cash too.

She didn't know why she was sent to Atlanta for this certain deal. Apparently this was a hard deal to make and the boss only trusted Lacy to do this.

So she had travelled all the way over to Georgia. She hoped this was all worth it.

She walked down the alley next to an old pawn shop. This was the place she was suppose to meet the buyer.

She waited about an hour before the buyer finally walked down the alleyway.

He looked like he was already on drugs as it was as he approached Lacy. The girl stood up straight and stared at him. He was a redneck for sure, rough looking and dark blonde hair and a stubble that looked unshaven for weeks.

This must be the guy. He looked weary at Lacy as she stepped forward and said the word.

"Dixon?" She sort of said it as a question. They always used people's last names to make sure this was the buyer and not a cop.

"Montana. Right?" He smiled.

"You got the cash?" Lacy asked.

Dixon nodded. "You got the meth?"

Lacy pulled the small back of crystal meth from her pocket and showed it to him. The Dixon grabbed for it but lacy quickly yanked her hand back towards her self. "Oi." She growled. "Cash first."

Dixon rolled his eyes. "Guess that fair."

The Dixon put his hand in his pocket, then quickly kneed her in the gut, grabbing the bag from her hand and running for it.

"Oh shit." Lacy held a hand over her stomach, but running after the redneck anyhow. "Hey! Come back, Boss is gonna kill me!"

"Just tell him, that Merle Dixon took a shit on your face." He laughed, running around a corner and disappearing.

Lacy cursed and leant against a wall to catch her breath. Her boss was going to murder her. Just then Lacy heard sirens. "Cops.." She ran fast as her legs wold carry her till she got to a busy street. She acted normal and started to blend in with the crowd.

That night she found a cabin to spend the night. When she awoke in the morning she heard screaming and shouts. Turning on the TV she saw what was happening and locked up the cabin to stay hidden as she heard bombs fall. That was until she heard a dog barking and that's when she let Ivory and her dog Apollo in.

* * *

~Cabin~

Lily heard voices, it sounded like two people talking as she opened her eyes and sat up from the settee she was sleeping on.

"God, do I have a headache."

Michael spun around and knelt down beside her. "Hey, hey, steady you hit your head really bad."

Lily narrowed her eyes a little at the brown haired guy knelt at her side. Her memory was a little blurry. How did she hit her head again?

"No, you was a...a rogue person, you attacked me." She looked at Michael in horror.

"Walkers." Jax stepped in, looking down at Lily. "It's easier to call them that.

Lily glanced at Jax then back to Michael. "Okay, you was one of them walkers. I think.."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you had a gun on me I thought you would shoot. Didn't think we would take a tumble down a cliff."

Lily nodded understanding. "It's fine." She said as it was all coming back to her now. "I did have a gun on you."

Michael sighed in relief. "How are you feeling anyway. You was out for a while?" Michael said.

"Im fine. I didn't dream it then. Those walker things are out there." Lily sighed.

"Afraid so." Jax said.

Lily looked around the cabin and noticed two other people and a dog she didn't know. "Who are you all?"

Michael and Jax filled Lily in with every thing, telling her how Michael carried her here, how Ivory got here and how Jax did. Not saying about Lacy cause she kept to herself.

"What about you, why was you on the highway, especially alone as a kid?" Michael asked.

"Firstly I'm not a kid. I'm 19." Lily rolled her eyes sitting up and crossing her legs Indian stay on the settee so Jax and Michael had a seat now.

"My parents come home with groceries. But my Mum was bit, she turned into one of those walkers and killed my dad, me and my brother Jace got in the car and tried to leave the city. But never happened. We got split up, that's when I ran into you Michael."

Lily carefully kept out the parts where her Dad and brother was in the army. By the sounds of Ivory's story the army wasn't good. Her Dad had told her they was shooting people at the hospital and Ivory's story had confirmed that.

Somewhere between her story telling she realised that Ivory and turned in her chair to face Lily. So everyone listened except Lacy who was looking through many cupboards behind them.

Ivory yawned and glanced to the two boys who started another conversation with eachother. "Guys it's late. Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"There's two room upstairs. We could split up boys and girls." Jax suggested.

Lacy grumbled about sharing a bed with someone else.

"Or there's one downstairs too." Ivory said.

Michael stood up. "I'll stop down here. Case those, uh Walkers, try and intrude."

"I'll stay with you. Girls can go upstairs." Jax spoke.

Michael nodded at Jax. "That's the best option."

Lacy made her way upstairs quickly, probably to claim the small bedroom to herself.

"Hey do you have my gun?" Lily looked to Michael.

Michael winced a little hoping the girl would have forgotten. "Look, you're a kid. You should not be carry around a gun."

Lilys face fell. "My Dad gave me that." She held out her hand to him.

"Just for tonight then, case I need to use it?" He asked.

Lily close her fist and let it fall to her side. "Fine." She grumbled. "Only for tonight."

Michael smiled a little. "Goodnight Lily. Ivory."

Ivory muttered a goodnight and headed upstairs, Apollo close on her heels.

Lily faced Michael and she didn't know why but she hugged him. He had technically saved her he could have left her for dead out there. "I hope you find your daughter," She spoke.

Michael tighten his grip around the girls waist. "Hope you find your brother."

Then the two broke apart.

Jax made a pretend whine. "Well I feel left out."

"Want a hug too?" Lily laughed.

Jax shrugged. "Yeah, why not." He picked her up off her feet and gave her a tight hug. "Now I don't feel left out so much."

Lily laughed a little then headed for the stairs. She was about halfway when she spun around. "Hey Michael?" He looked up to her. "Just, be brave." She spoke her dad's words then run upstairs and joined the room with Ivory.

Lily stared at the dog who was curled up on the end of the bed. "He won't hurt you. Don't worry." Ivory smiled. Taking off her jackets and climbing into bed.

Lily took off her shoes and her jumper and left them on the floor. She got into the other side of the bed and curled up on her side. She heard Ivory drop off to sleep, and Apollo's soft snores as she drifted off, thinking about her brother.

Ivory dropped off thinking about Apollo and her one friend from work, Emma.

Jax lay awake, thinking about his family and his younger brother.

Michael sat on the settee, wiping away a single tear while thinking about his daughter.

And Lacy, she fall asleep cursing Merle Dixon who had stole her meth.

* * *

 **Phew, so there's the second chapter! What did you guys think? How was the new oc's? If they was your oc I hope I did them good for you.**

 **So everyone else that sent in an OC, do not fear they will be in the next chapter, I have it all planned out and probably going to start on chapter 3 after I post this.**

 **So the last thing is I like to make cover photos for my stories, so I will either kept the shadows that I currently have or do you guys have a picture have a celebrity or someone who reminds you of your oc, if so tell me and I might be making a cover!**

 **Until next time, ~CastielLunaWinchester**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter wasn't posted as quickly as my other two. I come down with a really bad cold, it was hard to get rid of too.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Alex Curry: Thank you :)**

 **Jason Chandler: Oh most likely! Thanks for the review :)**

 **Jestalnaker94000: I did think the little cameos was good! Your oc is in this chapter ^-^**

 **Hitgirgomez: I laughed myself when I wrote the ending XD**

 **Previously: Michael and Lily met, Jax, Ivory and Lacy. Sharing stories they found out that Jax was coming back from holiday, when he stole a bike to get to the cabin. Lacy didn't share her story, and Ivory was an ER nurse who escaped the hospital before coming to the cabin. The 5 then went to sleep.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Lily awoke hearing a small growling noise.

She stretched and opened her eyes seeing the German Sheppard, Apollo stood by the door, growling at it.

"Hey, Ivory?" Lily turned over to see the brown haired women to be in a deep sleep.

Lily slowly stepped out the bed and looked at her watch. 5 am. The sun was only just rising, maybe Apollo needed to pee.

Lily walked over and patted the dogs head gently, it responded by whining at the door to go out. Lily slipped on her converse and hoodie before opening the door for Apollo. The dog bolted down the stairs to the front door of the cabin.

Creeping downstairs Lily found that Michael and Jax was fast asleep on the settee. "Well done at keeping watch boys." She laughed to herself.

The blond looked at Apollo who scratched at the front door a little, he looked like he desperately wanted to go outside. Lily first crept over to the sleeping Michael and took her Dad's gun from his waistband. She kept the 45' in her hand as she went to the front door and opened it for Apollo.

The dog gave a small bark to Lily as a thanks and bolted out into the darkness of the trees. Lily stepped out into the cool air, crossing her arms to feel warmer.

As Lily's eyes adjusted to the darkness she took note of her surroundings. There was trees surrounding the cabin, not a lot but a few. The highway was just down the small dirt path, Lily guessed this as there was some headlights through the trees.

"Apollo?" Lily called not hearing dog out there at all.

Lily walked closer to the trees where she saw the dog run to. "Apollo? Come on boy!" Lily whistled to call him.

There was a small growl to Lily's left. The girl smiled "Apollo don't growl, it's me"

The growl was followed by a groan, a long one. "Apollo?" Lily called again as something grabbed her arm with a tight grasp and pulled her down to the ground.

Lily screamed as she saw the bloodshot eyes of a Walker on top of her. It sneered at her and went in to bite her neck when she heard a dogs bark and Apollo pulled the walked off by its ankle.

Lily quickly jumped up and aimed her gun at the Walker before it would bite Apollo. She closed one eye and aimed at the head.

BANG!

Lily panted staring at the walkers head as dark blood poured from its wound. She just killed her first Walker.

Apollo cautiously sniffed Lily and upon realising she smelt the same and not dead, he gave her hand a little nudge with his head. "It's okay. It's dead now."

Lily lifted her head to the trees as she heard shuffling and twigs snapping. Then she heard the low growls and snarls and what must be more than one Walker.

"Crap.." Lily turned to run straight into a Walker. She lifted her gun and shot again.

BANG!

Ivory bolted up from the bed when she heard a gun being shot. She immediately looked for Apollo but he wasn't there. Lily was gone too.

She slipped on her keds and ran downstairs to a drowsy looking Michael and Jax. "Was you guys asleep?" She shouted. "Lily and my dog is gone!"

Michael felt for the gun and realised that was also missing. "Oh no."

Jax rubbed his eyes, feeling embarrassed for falling asleep. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!" Ivory panicked, hoping Apollo was okay.

Michael looked to the front door and noticed it was ajar. "Oh shit."

BANG.

All 3 jumped up as they heard the second gunshot. They ran outside to see several walkers walking through the trees, Lily had just shot one when a second had reached its arm through two trees and was pulling her arm towards its snapping jaw.

"Apollo!" Ivory ran to assist her dog, who was doing well bringing the walkers to the ground but not killing them. Ivory was afraid that he could get bit.

Jax ran over to the Walker who had Lily and swung his crowbar at its heads, smashing it in till it died.

Jax glared at the girl. "Go for the head. Or you going to get killed." He swung the crowbar at the next Walker who snuck up on them.

"I was." She answered clearly annoyed.

Michael walked up behind Lily and grabbed the gun from her hands. "Are you serious? The gunshots attract these things. And you're still a kid. I am keeping this gun."

The group of 4 and Apollo all stood in line as they all heard more footsteps coming their way.

Michael grabbed Lily and shoved the girl behind him. There was a rustle and a lone Walker emerged through the bushes snapping and growling. Jax was about to kill it when the Walkers head was whacked from something from behind and it fell to the ground.

Behind the Walker was a small group of people, they slowly approached the group of four, looking as tired as they did.

Michael spoke up. "Who are you guys?"

A short fierce women with dirty blond hair spoke. "I'm Angela. We all stayed on the highway when these things attacked...We are just looking for a place to stay."

Michael lowered his gun and glanced to Ivory and Jax. "We can't leave them out here." Michael noticed a small girl in the arms of a really tall man. "They have a kid."

Ivory scowled a little. "We don't have much food as is."

Jax whispered to their small group. "They look harmless enough guys."

Ivory finally agreed. "Fine. But Lacy won't like this."

The 4 glanced back at the cabin, now realising that Lacy was still inside and hadn't even come out to help with the few Walkers.

Michael looked to the group of people and did a quick head count. There was 11 people in total. 5 of them was female, one little girl, two in their early 20s, and two looked to be in their 30s.

6 of them was male. One was late teens, two in their early 20s and one in his late 20s. The other two looked to be the same age in their early 30s.

Michael spoke for the 4 that stood in front of this big group of eleven people. "There's not a lot of room in this cabin. But we can't turn away so many people in need. You can stay." He nodded.

The group of eleven all sighed in relief, a lot of 'Thanks' was said to Michael, Ivory, Jax and Lily.

Everyone gathered in then living room, some sitting on the settee, one person on an arm chair with someone sat on the arm. It was slightly packed but not to bad.

"Hey!" Everyone turned their head to the staircase. "What the hell is this? Where did all these people come from?" Lacy glared at all the new comers as she walked down the stairs and stood on the bottom of the stairs crossing her arms over her chest.

"They needed our help." Michael explained.

Lacy rolled her eyes. "We are full enough as is in this stupid Cabin. Send them back out."

There was a mumbles from the new comers, all clearly confused.

Jax rolled his eyes at Lacy. "You don't get to call the shots. Me, Michael, Ivory and Lily decided they could stay."

"So you guys decided without me? Are you kidding I found this place before anyone. I let Ivory in, then you. Then this dude was carrying her!" She pointed to Michael then Lily. "It's over crowded in here."

"Maybe we should go." A women in her early 30s with blonde bobbed hair spoke up.

"What? No way. We have been looking some place to stay all night, since those bombs fell." A young boy in his late teens spoke with faded brown hair, who was sat with a girl that looked similar to him but older. The boys sister.

Michael turned to Lacy. "We aren't kicking them out."

Lacy realised that she was all alone on this. "Fine then." She leant against the wall pretending not to listen to the rest of the group from now on.

"Uncle Sam. I'm hungry." Michael looked to the small girl as her stomach rumbled.

Lily then piped up. "Y'all look hungry. I'll see what I can cook up." The blond walked to the kitchen, Ivory quickly followed her, wanting a word.

"How old is she?" Michael asked the very tall guy, whose must be the girls uncle.

"She's five" The tall guy smiled.

Michael smiled in return, then felt a pain in his chest. His daughter is 6, around the same age and she's out there somewhere.

The group started a small talk with each other. None really knowing what to say to the other, while Lily rummaged through all the cupboards. All she could find was tin food, and most was tinned Baked Beans. "Beans...and bread?" The girl smiled reaching into the top cabinet and finding a fresh loaf of bread.

"Hey." Someone tapped Lily's shoulder as she stood up.

Lily turned around to see a Ivory. "Oh, hey."

"We need to talk." Ivory said quite seriously.

"Sure?" Lily started to heat the beans in a saucepan as Ivory spoke.

"Why the hell was you outside with my dog?"

"He was whining to go out, I guess he needed to pee." Lily shrugged as it seemed like no big deal.

"There was Walkers out there." Ivory replied.

"I swear if you say about me being a kid, I am 19 years old-"

"-No, I don't care about that. Apollo could have gotten hurt today, and it would have been your fault." Ivory grabbed Lily's wrist that was stirring the baked beans. "Don't you ever touch Apollo again." With that the auburn girl spun on her heel and walked away. Leaving Lily stunned.

When the beans was cooked, and Lily shared them evenly as possible onto a plate with a slice of bread, she started to hand them out to all the new people. Most of them saying thanks, a few didn't bother.

She handed the last two to Michael and Jax who stood together, leaning by the fire. "This is so awkward." Jax spoke to the two.

"How?" Lily asked.

"We don't know any of these people's names. Yet we are gonna share a house with them." He explained.

"It is a bit weird, I guess." Lily agreed.

"Hey, um, everyone?" Michael called to get their attention. "We don really know each other. And let's face it, we don't know how long this whole thing is gonna last. We might be stuck together for a while. We ought to know each other, at least a little bit."

"So how we going to do that?" The women with blond bobbed hair asked.

"Okay. Let me start." Michael paused his eating to show what he meant. "I'm Michael Ranch. I am 26 years old. I have a daughter whose six named Jennie, I don't know where she is, we was visiting Atlanta when the Walkers attacked, my car was blew over, then I ran up the highway and that's where I found Lily, and the cabin."

Everyone seemed to understand, simple introducing. So while everyone ate, they introduced themselves. Jax and Lily went next

"So, I'm Jackoby Everest or Jax is fine. I am 19 years old. I have a Mum, Dad and my younger brother Markus out there somewhere, I don't know whether they are alive or not."

"Hi, I'm Lily Rogers, I am 19 years old. My mum was bit and turned into one of those dead things, who then ate my dad. Me and my brother Jace was on the highway where I lost him. Then I ran into Michael, quite literally." Lily laughed a little.

Ivory went next. "I'm Ivory Welsh, I am 21 years old. My mum's somewhere in Florida. The only person I care about is my buddy Apollo." She patted the old dogs head.

It was silent for a bit before someone spoke. "Hi, I'm Angela Calder." The women who stood is short around 5'2, she has long dirty blonde hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail. She's wearing a white tank top underneath a thick green bomber jacket with a fur lined hood. She wears tanned coloured cargo pants with loads of pockets and combat boots, her main feature is a new looking scar that starts from the bridge of her nose all the way to her left cheeks, most of her face is full of freckles apart from that scar. "So I'm 33 years old, and I have a daughter and a wife. I am a elementary teacher. Or was"

"So I am Jaeson Chandler." A young boy stood up, his around 5'9, with a fair build, he looked like he did sports like running. His got faded brown hair, blue eyes, and a mild tan. His wearing a black top with a bands name on it a plain pair of jeans and white sneakers. "I am 17 years old, this is my sister Sierra and her boyfriend Justin." He gestured to the couple who sat on the settee with him. They both looked to be there mid 20's. "We was going to get my mum, at the Grade Memorial Hospital when all this happened, but we got stuck on the highway." Jaeson than sat back down next to his sister.

"I'm Samuel Hennings." This guy who stood up was the tall guy. Very tall guy who looked to be atleast seven foot tall. He was big too, not tall and scrawny. Lily and Jax shared a glance to each other as he stood, both admitting to themselves he looked frightening. Samuel is Caucasian with a normal tan, his got light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He looked strong too. "I am 32 years old, I'm a Mechanic and I take care of this little one, this is Emily. My sisters daughter." Sam picked up the small five year old whose got the same eyes and blonde hair as Sam.

"I'm Amanda Hastings." The women with short bobbed blonde hair stood up. She looked to be 30, and quite tall at 5'10 with a curvy build. Her eyes are blue and she has got fair skin. "I was visiting my Aunt when all this happened." Amanda looked down sadly. "She...she turned and attacked me. I had to kill her." Amanda quickly sat down remembering yesterday's events and quietly ate her Baked Beans.

"Okay might as well." A guy stood up from the floor, another quite tall guy, at least 6'7 or so. His accent sounded like he was born in Sweden. His hair is light blonde and quite long, just reaching the back of his neck. His skin is pale with blue eyes. His wearing a plain white t-shirt, black leather jacket, dog tags and black levis with steel toe capped boots. He looked very muscular like Sam. "Names Danny, I'm 22. I was looking for my girlfriend, she could be dead for all I know." Danny than sat back down.

"Alright I'm Templeton Peck, I am 28 years old, not really much else to say. Thank you." Templeton sat back down. He has dirty blonde hair that's kinda long to his shoulders. Slightly tanned skin with blue eyes. He looks around 5'11 and with slight muscles. He is wearing a light blue shirts, jeans and cowboy boots.

"Hi, I'm Indigo Durret." A young women with a strong English accent spoke. Her hair is dark brown and reached past her shoulders. Her skin is mid tone and she got dark blue eyes. She's an average build for a women in her 20's. At the moment she's wearing skinny jeans, converse with some Disney character on, leather jacket with roses on the back, and a black top. "I am 23. I was on holiday here, doing a road trip. No idea what the situation at home is."

Michael glanced around the room. "Is that everyone? That's great. We know a bit more about each other now."

Lacy rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "Okay, so I am Lacy. I am 20." She stopped there. "See nice and simple, you guys dragged on a lot."

Lily yawned a little and looked to her watch it was now nearly 6am.

"Are you tired?" Jax asked her.

"Little. I let the dog out bit early." Lily yawned again.

"I think we could all have a much needed sleep." Angela spoke up. "I have been awake since the highway."

"Yeah me and Emily aswell." Sam said as he finished his food.

"Well first off all I think we need a plan for when we wake up." Michael said.

Lily glanced up to him. "A plan for what?"

Michael looked to everyone who finished their food, then all looked to him. "Well, there's hardly any food in this house. Taps are working still but how long will that last? We need to go out and find some supplies. And weapons, we really need to defend ourselves against them Walker things."

Templeton stood up so he wasn't sat down to speak to the group. "I agree, we should go out and gather some supplies."

Lily then spoke up. "And weapons?" She looked around at the group and could see that most didn't have any. "What does everyone have?"

Michael got Lily's gun from his waistband and placed it on the coffee table that the chairs surrounded. "I have this."

Sam placed a 12 Gauge Shotgun on the table. "Always had that at home. Just in case."

Jax picked up his bloody crowbar that was leaning against the door and put it on the table. "All I got."

Lacy groaned and held up her bowie knife from the stair case she still stood on. "Doesn't matter when I got it. You haven't got to know that."

Templeton put a revolver on the table.

Everyone else was quiet. Michael breath hitched. "Is that all we got? 3 guns, a bowie knife and a crowbar.

"Not all of us carried around guns before this." Angela spoke. "Though I would feel safer with something."

Michael nodded. "Right. We split up then. Two groups. One group gather some supplies. The other try to find some weapons."

"I passed a gas station on my way here yesterday. It didn't look like anyone was in there. Could still be food." Jax spoke up.

"Alright, I will go on the weapons hunt. Anyone want to come with?" Michael asked.

Jax, Jaeson, Sam and Lily all raised their hands.

"Alright. But Lily I want you to stay here okay?" Michael said.

"What? No way." She argued.

"We need some people here and your head still isn't healed up." Michael said to her. "I need you to stay here, and watch the place."

Sam then spoke. "I need someone to watch Emily as well. If you don't mind."

Lily sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will stay, I can take care of Emily too."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Templeton stood forward. "I can lead the trip for supplies, for the food."

"I'll come too." Angela stood up.

"I will as well." Ivory spoke. "I've got Apollo, he can help us. He senses the Walkers." She explained.

"Me too." Danny said.

Michael looked to the last remaining people. "Amanda, Lacy, Indigo. I think it's best if you three stay here. Watch the cabin."

"Watch the cabin?" The English girl asked.

"Yes." Amanda spoke. "There is over survivors out there. They could need our help."

"Or we might have to keep people out. There is still bad people in this world." Lily said making every one realise that.

"You guys will be fine." Jaeson said. "My sister and her boyfriend are staying too." The young boy looked to his sister Sierra and her boyfriend Justin. The two was cuddling still. Justin looked up. "I can protect the girls.

"Alright few hours we go then?" Michael asked.

"Few hours?" Templeton questioned. "No, I say soon as that sun starts to rise we go."

"Okay guys. About an hour get yourselves ready." Michael spoke.

Lily grabbed Michaels arm. "Are you keeping my gun?"

The man sighed. "Lily you're 19. I think you're too young to be carrying a gun around. You aren't even at drinking age yet. Best I kept it for now."

Lily groaned and walked away, going over to Sam so she could meet his 5 year old niece, seems she will be taking care of her.

Jax, Michael and Sam was the 3 who had weapons in their group. So Jaeson went through the kitchen and found a sharp kitchen knife to use for now, until he finds a better weapon.

The other group, Templeton, Danny, Angela and Ivory was pretty defenceless. Templeton had his revolver. But the other three had nothing. So they did a quick search of the cabin. Angela finding a metal baseball bat. Danny found a army knife hidden in a draw and Ivory grabbed a kitchen knife from the draws. All was temporary weapons till they got better ones.

The rest who was staying in the house, Lily, Lacy, Amanda, Indigo, Emily and Sierra and her boyfriend was all very defenceless. Except Lacy who had her bowie knife.

An hour pasted quickly and Michael, Sam, Jax and Jaeson had all packed, they all had empty back packs cause they found loads of weapons. Sam had suggested a farm just down the road a ways. If it was empty they would sure to find some weapons at said farm as the old farmer there was crazy and use to say about the end of the world all the time.

Templeton, Angela, Ivory (and Apollo) and Danny all did the same with empty backpacks except bottles of water for themselves. Sept they went the other direction towards the gas station where Jax said they was one. They didn't know if it was empty or not. But it's the only chance the four had.

That left Amanda, Lily, Lacy, Indigo, Emily, Sierra and Justin at the cabin. And they all sure wish they had weapons. Because something is heading their way.

* * *

 **So if your Oc doesn't have the weapon you told me about, don't worry cause they will get it soon.**

 **I will be adding some flash backs later on cause some of you sent me great backgrounds. And I will like to add them into the story.**

 **So what did you guys think? Please review ^_^**

 **Until next time!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Daniel's the man 98 for the follow and favourite!**

 **You all seemed to like the last chapter so thank you very much for all your reviews! ^-^**

 **Reviews**

 **Jestalnaker94000: You will see what's coming!**

 **Jason Chandler: You will see :)**

 **Alex Curry: Amanda will be doing more of her part soon :) Heres the next chapter!**

 **Headless Gummy Bear: Thank you so much! I am so glad I lived Ivory up to your expectations, makes me feel very happy that I got her right!**

 **Hitgirlgomez: Oh thank you my friend!**

 **Previously: Lily led Apollo outside where she was attacked by some walkers. Michael, Ivory, Lacy and Jax all come outside to see a big group of people who needed shelter. After introductions it was decided that supplies should be needed. Michael, Sam, Jax and Jaeson was on a weapons run. Templeton, Angela, Ivory with Apollo and Danny is going on a food run. Amanda, Lily, Lacy, Indigo, Emily, Sierra and Justin stayed at the Cabin.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oh shit." The man swore as his best friend, who has been hospitalised after a bad storke, suddenly rose from his bed growling, and sinking his teeth into the arm of the poor nurse who was checking up on him.

Her screams hurt the man's ears. He jumped up and tried to pull the nurse free of his friends bite. But he wouldn't let go.

"His turned, his turned!" The women continued to yell.

The man looked at the nurse a little confused. "Help me!" She yelled.

But the man was thinking back to the news, people was turning? Eating other people. His friend, wasn't his friend anymore. The poor nurse was still shouting for help. The man didn't know what to do.

But it was all too late. The man looked up to see his friend atop the nurse on the floor, her screaming had stopped, she was dead.

"No...no, no.." He knew what he had to do, but it would be hard. Picking up a metal tray , he walked up behind his friend was pulling bits from the nurses neck and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hey." His friend turned his head, growling he stood up and charged at the man. The man, pushed him easily to the ground and shoved the sharp bit of the tray into his friends neck.

He was crying as he pushed harder till the head come clean off. "I'm sorry, Dutch." The man stood up, walking away from his friend and spewed up.

Wiping his mouth the man grabbed his blue baseball cap and put it on. He grabbed the bed sheets and covered the nurses body. He grabbed a second sheet and covered his friend, carefully those as his head still was alive and his jaw was snapping.

The man the left the room quickly, running down the hallway to get out the hospital, he could hear gunshots and more groans from them undead things. He got outside and ran too his truck that was parked a little way down the road. He climbed up into the cab and grabbed his hunting rifle from the passenger seat, he put the strap over his shoulder and then grabbed his small supply bag with some money and a toothbrush in.

Unfortunately his truck was low on gas, so he wouldn't get far with it. So he took a big gulp of water and ran. He ran all the way to the highway, avoiding all the dead things and nearly getting run over from people who was scared.

As he neared the highway he stopped for a quick breather. Catching his breath and drinking some more water, he heard a snarl and a dead thing was walking towards him. Not wanting to use his rifle, cause he realised noise attracts more he ran into the woods, the Walker close behind.

About an hour later and with 5 more dead things behind him, the man glanced behind him so ran into something in front of him.

"Hey man, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." The man stood up, dusting himself off. "These things was chasing me, for about an hour now."

The other man nodded. "You gotta aim for the head. I got attacked at a bar, that's he only way to kill these son of bitchs." The other man held a crowbar and swung at an oncoming walker, smashing it's head in.

The first man raised his eyebrows. "Right, the head." That's why his friends head was still moving.

"Hey I'm going to my crew, could be dark before I get there. They probably will let you in. Looks like your alone that's all."

"A crew?" The man questioned.

"Savage Sons."

"You mean the Biker club?" The man had heard of them, they wasn't exactly a nice biker crew, but what else could he do. More men, more chance not to die right? "Sure I'll come."

"I'm Joseph Graves by the way." Joe held out his hand.

The man nodded and held out his hand. "Dwayne Barnes."

Dwayne adjusted his old blue cap, and he followed the biker into the woods.

* * *

It was hardly 8 in the morning, and the small group that was on a food supply ran to a gas station that Jax said wasn't far down the road.

Templeton was leading the way, just behind him walked Ivory with Apollo, then behind her walked Angela and Danny who was making small talk.

Ivory wiped her brow that started to sweat a little from walking and the heat. Ivory undone the button on her shirt, underneath is her olive green tank top. She then rolled the sleeves of her white shirt up to her elbows to feel a little cooler.

Beside her, Ivory's German Sheppard was panting. "Hey Apollo buddy." She patted his head as they walked. "I should have some water for you."

"So you're Danny right?" Angela asked, looking way up to the taller man. Angela only being 5'2" made Danny very much taller to her.

"That's right." He replied in his Swedish accent.

"I'm Angela, if you don't remember." She smiled a little to him.

"Oh I remember, you like girls, right?" He laughed a little.

Angela glared up at him. "Yes, I am Homosexual. Do you have a problem with that?"

Danny looked down to Angela and noticed her fierce glaring. "No, I don't. I just think, I mean I wouldn't see myself liking another man that's all."

"Okay." Angela didn't really know how to reply. She already had to deal with people staring as her and her wife would walk to the shops holding hands, or when they took their daughter to the park. She didn't need it from a stranger she might be stuck with for a while.

"What's that women doing?" Danny stormed forward a few steps towards Ivory and snatched the bottle of water from her hands. "You seriously wasting water on a dog?"

Ivory stopped walking and spun around to Danny. "Hey give that back, his thirsty!"

"So find a puddle or a stream for him." Danny looked at the bottle of water. "Anyway I am thirsty." He them started to gulp down at least half the bottle of Ivory's water.

"No stop! You have your own water, that's mine!" Ivory grabbed Dannys arm and pulling down as hard as she could, stopping him from drinking.

"I said I am thirsty." He pushed Ivory back. Ivory tripping on her own feet and falling back onto her butt.

"Oh hell no." Angela ran from behind and jumped onto Danny back, she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

Ivory smiled and got back up, successfully grabbing her water bottle back from Danny.

Apollo starting barking from all the commotion and that cause Templeton to turn sound and realise the small group and had started walking. Then he realised they was fighting. "Oh Jesus." He ran towards them.

"Guys what are you doing? You're making a ton of noise!" Templeton stood in between Ivory and Danny. "What are you arguing about?"

Angela jumped off Danny back, glaring at him as she stood with Ivory. "He took Ivory's water, wouldn't give it back to her."

Templeton looked to Danny. "Don't you have your own bottle?"

Danny shrugged. "I already drunk mine. And she was wasting hers on a dog."

"It's Ivory's water, if she wanted to pour the water over the floor you can't stop her. Save your own water next time, don't drink it so fast, take sips." Templeton turned to the girls behind him.

"You two okay?" He asked.

Ivory smiled at Angela. "We handled it."

Apollo started barking again, he stood in front of Ivory and growled towards the tree line.

Everyone immediately grabbed their weapons, this usually meant a Walker was near.

There was a ringing noise, kind of like a small bell before a cat leaped from the trees and sat down in front of the group.

Ivory grabbed Apollo's collar before he could chase it. "It's okay boy, just a kitty cat."

Templeton didn't realise how tense he had gone till he released it all. "That a cute cat, I have to say."

Angela looked at the cat, it was Calico, so it was white with orange and brown patches, a tortoise shell coloured cat. "Clint?" She called quietly to it.

The cat stood up and meowed, running over to Angela and rubbing it's head across her leg. Angela picked up the cat and cuddled it to her chest. "Clint, how are you still alive buddy?"

"He yours?" Templeton asked.

"Yeah he is." Angela couldn't help but smile. Her wife is missing and her daughter dead. Seeing the cat she knew and loved gave herself a very happy feeling.

"What the hell kind of name is Clint?" Danny laughed.

"My daughter named him." Angela glared, never saying much about her daughter to anyone, she couldn't talk about what happened.

"Lundren leave off." Templeton rolled his eyes, saying Dannys last name as a habit from when he was in the army.

Ivory looked down the road. "Hey is that the gas station?" She called to the group.

"I think it is." Templeton starting a jog towards it, not having the energy to run.

Ivory ran behind, Apollo at her side, then Danny and Angela with her cat.

"It doesn't look like it hasn't been broke into yet." Angela pointed out.

It was a small gas station, the windows wasn't broke, the inside looked like any gas station would filled with food, water and other necessities.

Templeton opened the door and quietly walked in. He couldn't see any of those walker things, but the shelves from the station was untouched. Looking at the snacks and chocolate made his stomach rumble so he opened a packet of Lays and scoffed them down.

Angela laughed a little. "Hungry?"

He nodded. "Guess I feel a little bad for not paying for these though."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." He said as he grabbed some chocolate bars and shoved them in his duffle bag.

Ivory smiled as she noticed the small section of pet food. She immediately thought of getting that for Apollo than food for herself. She open a bag of dog treats and tipped them on the floor so Apollo could eat while she got some tinned food for everyone else.

Angela was looking at bars of soap, and shampoo. She picked up some toothbrushes for everyone, and toothpaste. Then she noticed the feminine hygiene on the bottom shelf. Making sure none of the boys was looking she shoved a good few packs in her bag, there was a lot of girls in this group that might need them.

"What are doing?"

Angela jumped up at the voice. Only to be glad it was Ivory. "Do you need some?" Angela held out a packet to her.

Ivory nodded and thanked her. She also made sure no boys was looking as she put them in her bag. "Hey, Urm I found this. You might want it."

Angela smiled as she took the tins of cat food from Ivory. "Thank you."

The calico cat purred from behind the two upon smelling the fish flavoured food in the tin.

Angela smiled and opened up a tin for her daughters cat, leaving it on the shelf the cat was sat upon so he could eat it.

Danny found a chiller and found loads of soda and water bottles, he was grabbing loads to put in his second bag when he heard a bang from the back room.

Everyone tensed immediately. Apollo had stopped eating and was growing at a door that said _Staff Only._

"Is it one of those Walker things?" Ivory asked, standing at her dogs side.

"I don't know. Probably." Templeton gripped at his revolver. "You guys stay here."

Angela nodded. "Okay." As she gripped her metal baseball bat tight in her grasp.

"We will be fine." Ivory nodded.

Templeton silently opened the door and slipped inside the dark back room. He squinted his eyes a little as they adjusted to the dark. He noticed the dusty shelves had some tin food on them.

He headed to the back of the room where he could see a figure on the floor. Templeton held his revolver infront of him as he walked to the figure, he couldn't tell if it was a Walker or not.

As he was about a feet away he noticed the figure was small and curled up on the floor, but it wasn't a Walker because it was crying.

Templeton put his revolver in the waistband of jeans, and bent done to the small persons height. "Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The small person stopped sobbing for a second to look up at Templeton.

It was a young girl, a child in fact about 10 years of age.

Her hair is really blonde and long, falling over her face as she looked up to Templeton, she wiped her eyes that was big and brown.

"My names Templeton, are you parents around?" He asked.

The young girl shook her head. "My Mum, she...she tried to kill me."

"Was she one of those things?" He asked.

"Yeah, one of those monsters. So I ran here." She wiped her eyes again. "The man when out to find his wife, he hasn't come back, he said he will look after me!" She shouted the last part a little, like she was angry.

"What man?" Templeton asked.

"He owns this garage, he said no one or monsters would find me here. He said that he would come back and he hasn't." She started to cry again.

"What about your Dad?" He asked.

The girl stared at Templeton with shock and then quickly shook her head.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. So you are all alone?" He asked.

"I guess I am. Tom hasn't come back for a day." She looked up to Templeton. She didn't usually trust strangers, but this man was nice. "My name is Cathy."

Templeton smiled. "Cathy? That's a nice name." Templeton thought for a moment. "Cathy would you like to come back with me, I'm in a safe place, with some others. We can keep you safe, and we will never leave you alone."

Cathy was silent for a moment then nodded. She stood up and grabbed her pink backpack and shoved her blanked inside. She then took a glance at Templeton as she shoved something inside her pocket.

"What's that?" He asked, it was small and fitted in her jean pocket. "Just something Tom had gave me."

"Okay. Well I have 3 friends outside, they are good don't worry. Okay?" Cathy nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Templeton walked to the door of the backroom and pushed it open, seeing the others waiting for him in shop floor. "It wasn't a Walker guys. I found someone."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Found who?"

"She's a little shy."

Templeton then walked onto the shop floor and held the door open for Cathy to walk through. She had her head down, her long hair covering her face again.

Ivory glanced to Templeton, thinking what was they going to do with a kid.

"Hi.." Cathy said quietly to the others.

Apollo barked happily to this and approached Cathy, liking her hand as a way to say hello.

Ivory smiled a little at this. "He always has liked kids."

Cathy smiled and looked up pushing her hair out of her face. She smiled at Ivory. "What's his name?"

"His called Apollo." Ivory smiled a little. "I think he likes you." Ivory couldn't help but smile a little seeing this young girl talking to her and being happy about her dog.

Danny didn't take much notice of the young girl and carried on putting more supplies in his bag.

Angela turned the corner of an aisle, and stopped suddenly as she saw the young child stood with the others. She never thought about finding a child on their supply run. The girl infront of her looked to be a little older than her adoptive daughter she had, but to Angela they looked so alike and it made her heart pound in her chest.

"Whose this?" She asked, as her cat Clint jumped on a shelf next to Angela and sat down.

"This is Cathy." Templeton replied. "She was alone. There was a man taking care of her, but he hasn't returned."

"Hi." Cathy smiled and gasped. "Is that your kitty?"

Angela nodded. "It was- It's my daughters."

Cathy walked over to Angela and smiled. "His lovely."

Angela stared at Cathy, and went silent. This little girl seemed to like animals, just like her daughter.

"Angela?" Templeton called. "Are you alright?"

Angela looked up from her trance. She didn't notice her cheek was wet. Was she crying? Angela quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She stayed silent and didn't answer Templeton.

"Ms?" Cathy asked. "Are you okay, did I offend your cat?"

Angela looked down at Cathy and smiled. "Oh no, honey you didn't."

Danny then walked around to join the group. "Bags full."

Templeton nodded. "Okay let's head back. See how the others went."

They all excited the garage, Clint sat on Angela's shoulder as she walked, Apollo was slightly in front of Ivory as she stepped outside.

Templeton looked behind him. "Cathy?" He realised she hadn't left the doorway. "What's wrong darling?"

"What if he comes back." She looked a little distressed.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Tom. What if he comes back and I'm not here and then he worries where I am." She cried out.

Danny cringed as she shouted a little. "Hey be quiet you'll attract those walkers."

Angela glared at Danny then looked to Cathy. "We can leave a message. Tell him where we are."

Cathy smiled and nodded. "There's paint in the back!"

The girl disappeared through the door and come back a few seconds later with a litre of brown paint that looked half empty and a paintbrush that was still in the packet.

Templeton smiled. "Clever girl."

"Where should I paint it?"

Ivory then spoke up. "You'll want it big so he can see it easily. How about on the windows?"

Cathy nodded and then looked to Templeton. "Can you help?"

"Sure. You tell me what to put." He opened the paintbrush and dipped it into the brown paint.

"Can I sign it though?" She asked as Templeton finished the message.

"Sure." He handed her the brush.

Danny signed. "Can we go now?"

Templeton nodded and started to walk then noticed then again Cathy was un moving.

"Cathy?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Templeton asked.

"I can't leave him." She sniffed.

Ivory frowned. "You've left a message for him."

Cathy shook her head. "No not Tom. My...my Dad, he is still at home. I can't leave him there."

Danny, Templeton, Angela and Ivory all looked at eachother, unsure what to do.

"I live near. We leave on the outskirts of the city. The bombs probably missed my house." Cathy said.

Templeton rubbed the back of his head. It was risky to go back into the city, they didn't know how many of those Walkers could be in the city. But this little kid Dad could be there, and that could be the best thing for her right now.

"No way." Danny growled. "It's dangerous in the city."

Ivory nodded. "I agree, we can't risk our lives."

"But it's my Dad whose back there." Cathy frowned.

Angela looked between Ivory and Danny, who didn't want to go back into Atlanta and Cathy who had big puppy eyes, looking at Angela.

Angela wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to get back to the cabin, to safety, but also this sweet kid needed her Dad.

"I'll go. You guys go back." Angela said.

Templeton nodded. "Then I'll come too."

Ivory shook her head. "Guys you can't risk your lives like that. What if her Dad's dea-"

Angela glared at Ivory causing her to stop what she was about to say.

"Sorry." Ivory quickly apologised.

"Me and Ivory will go back, we can tell the others where you are." Danny suggested.

Ivory wasn't too keen about being left alone with Danny after he had took her water earlier, no but she could handle herself if he got angry again. Plus she had Apollo.

Templeton nodded yet again. "Okay. Cathy do you know your address? So you can go back to the cabin while me and Angela goes."

Cathy quickly shook her head. "No I have to come with you, I know where he is. And I can direct you to my house."

Templeton ran a hand down his face, clearly he didn't know what to do again. "Okay fine. But you have to stay close kid."

Ivory nodded. "Right. Um be careful guys."

"You too." Templeton clapped a hand onto Ivory's shoulder.

"Oh wait!" Cathy ran back inside the gas station.

Danny rolled his eyes at this. "We should be going now."

The small blonde ran out the door a little breathless. In her hands she had two big chunky walkie talkies. "You can stay in contact with these?"

Ivory took the one talkie and smiled. "Yeah we can. They look like long range."

Templeton took the other talkie and changed the channel, then he did the same to Ivory's talkie. "Gotta make sure we have the same channel."

Everyone nodded 'byes' and 'be safe' as they finally parted ways.

The gas station stood quiet and empty once more. The brown paint drying quickly in the Georgia heat.

Later on that night a group come along the station and read the message. There was a quick discussion of what to do. The newest member of the group wasn't certain about the others idea of what to do.

But he adjusted his old blue cap on his head, pushing his dark hair back from his face. He took one last glance at the message.

 _Tom I'm okay. Gone to cabin down the road. With others. Cathy._

"Dwayne, you coming?" His new friend called.

"Yeah." He replied, following the rest of the biker group.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while guys, this chapter was longer than expected but you will get another chapter pretty soon!**

 **Anyone watch marvel films? Just bought Infinity War on dvd and I forgot how good it was and sad.**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Please review!**

 **~CastielLunaWinchester**


End file.
